


水花Hunt 10开车部分

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23





	水花Hunt 10开车部分

Steph轻轻掀起Klay的衣服下摆，露出那白晃晃的一块腹肌，“你胖了。”他沉声说。  
“什么？”Klay在抽屉里摸着套子戴上。  
“没什么。”Steph笑着踮起脚吻他鼻尖，利落地扒下上衣和裤子，隔着内裤揉了一把半硬着的茎体，那东西不肯老实地待在里面，随着他动作晃来晃去。Klay环住Steph，两人双双倒在床上，搂着脊背纠缠着亲吻，他们温柔地贴合唇瓣，换着角度探索那熟悉而又陌生的炽热地带。津液盈满了口腔，混合着从唇边溢出来，他们耐心地互相为对方舔吻干净。  
Steph屈起膝盖半跪在床上，身下是憋到爆炸的Klay。酒精的作用没有完全消失，他们说话做事多少都不太带脑子，Steph按着Klay的肩膀，肌肉分明的线条让Klay忍不住摸了又摸。手指触碰到紧张收缩着的穴口，Steph直了身体迎接他，感觉同接吻一样陌生又熟悉。  
“太紧了进不去。”Klay大力揉着Steph夹紧的臀瓣试图能将它们分开一点，随后便放弃它们，拍了拍他大腿让他躺下来。  
比他想象的更善解人意，Steph犹豫了一下便趴跪在床上，岔开腿招了招手将自己的身体敞开了摆在Klay面前。  
这他妈再不上就不是男人了。  
黏稠的润滑液沾满了食指伸进甬道里，修剪圆润的短指甲不会刮到软肉，Klay慢悠悠地一点点转着手指，直到食指根部也完全没入才抬头观察着Steph的反应。对方的脸埋在枕头里，整个人随着一下下的按压轻抖，指尖掐着枕套上的布。  
“弄疼你了？”Klay握住他一只手  
Steph摇了摇头反握住Klay，脸从枕头里抬起来动了动身子迎合着，他们的默契还在，Steph深谙如何取悦Klay。他的小嘴牢牢吸住Klay钻进来的第二根手指，有些费力地吞吐着，时不时溢出些带着点呻吟的粗喘。他们都忍到额头上的青筋都要爆出，两根胀得难受的阴茎在Steph翻身躺下的时候磨蹭在一起，他伸手撸动着自己的，等待同样急不可待的Klay填满他。  
龟头挤进来的时候稍稍有些不得章法，Steph重重地喘了一下，生理上排斥着Klay的侵入，他逆着生理安慰似的轻抚上Klay脑后短发。  
Klay的手扶在Steph胯骨上，捞起他挂着湿滑薄汗的腿沉下身顶进去，小幅度缓缓抽送着，等到不够爽了再拔出来整根插进去。什么九浅一深，精虫上脑的人记不住七八九十，只服从着两个结合着的男人本能而默契的节奏感。  
是欲望让他们在这个暗流涌动的世界里你来我往地出招，也是欲望他们丢掉了那些似是而非的明争暗斗。Steph失控地喊着Klay的名字，表明心迹的话断断续续不成句，激得Klay想把他吃进肚子里。  
然而即使有酒精和情欲的催化，Klay也没有彻底解放自己的天性。他足够温柔并善解人意，给了Steph最省力最舒服的姿势，尽力控制着性器戳在最让他爽的地方，看他不知所措地紧抓着自己的手臂，动情地抬腰配合着。  
“Klay…辞职吧，我带你走。”Steph有力的腿勾上Klay的腰，攀在他身上仿佛想和他融在一起。惑人的好话被他说尽，一句一句在Klay耳边勾魂摄魄地冲击着他的思想。  
说什么警察都是正义的化身，Klay觉得这他妈的是放屁，没有哪个警察能熬过面前这个人搂着你腰背和你亲密无间地做爱还恋恋不舍地吸住你小兄弟。如果有，那他八成是个性冷淡。“我觉得如果你能再卖点力气，我会的。”  
颈窝咸咸的汗液让Steph细致地舔舐着，那两排牙齿在Klay的皮肤上留了几个牙印，有点像是小孩磨牙一样。Klay勾起Steph下巴吻了吻半翘着的下唇，对方雾蒙蒙的眼睛不太清明地望着他，挑起嘴角笑得好看极了。轻逸的低吟从那笑容里飘了出来，Klay照单全收，握住他正帮自己宣泄着的手一起撸动，浊液一股一股地喷在他小腹，顺着沟壑往下直流到两人交合的地方。  
耍够了赖的Steph推着Klay肩膀分开了两人，随后摁倒他调换了位置，仰起头对准了Klay挺立的家伙坐了下去一顶到头。重重的叹息不甚畅快地吐了出来，Steph说不上熟练地起起落落，但行为本身就比熟练度更让人血脉贲张。Klay尽量小心地控着力度扶稳对方线条明朗的腰，Steph笑着扒开他，十指相扣借力起伏，他用手掌蒙住Klay的眼睛，让他盲着感受酣畅淋漓。  
浓稠灼热的精液盛满了安全套，Klay脑子里出现短暂的空白，大口呼吸着拥住俯下身子抱住他的Steph。

——=——


End file.
